Separated
by VampLoverNight92
Summary: A society where humans and vampires are usually separated, and they suddenly decided to mingle the two in hopes of peace...that is very unlikely to be achieved.
1. Prologue

VampLoverNight92

Prologue

Now, vampires have revealed themselves among the human race, and shred light to the paranormal and supernatural universe. Although there are regulations commenced by the official government, both races were segregated in all of society. Vampires kept to themselves except to feed on willing blood, and humans kept their reserve and separate lives also. They rarely got along, but both governments, human and vampire alike, strived to cover up all the attacks for the humans could do nothing to subdue the vampires anyway. Vampire attacks become more and more frequent, and in a desperate attempt on the humans part, both governments decided to integrated the two communities together in hopes of peace and spread a sense of citizenship for the other race instead of silent spite.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. One

VampLoverNight92

"Alright," I whined, "I'm going." I shouldered my pink backpack and slipped on my shoes before darting out the front door of my house. It was still dark out as was every morning at five. School starts so early, I mentally complained. I shoved my keys into the ignition of my black car and revved it up before driving to school. I still had a difficult time navigating in the predawn light, but I arrived slightly early to high school nonetheless. However, I evidently wasn't the only one though. A dozen vans carrying news crews and tripod cameras littered the school parking lot. What happened? I wondered. I warily got out of my car and locked it securely after I retrieved my bag out. I peered at the scene, startled by the circle of news crew members encircling the front entrance to the school. I shoved my way through the mass of people, mics, cameras, and light to the office. I had to pick up my schedule. It was the first day of school after all. I was beginning to get thoroughly annoyed with the flashes and yells until I shut the front office door behind me and the sound was muffled behind the metal door and glass pane.

I waited while impatiently tapping my foot in tempo to the ringing of the office phone. The clerk set down the phone finally, and addressed me. I received my schedule after some meticulous sorting through a stack of papers, and wandered off in the direction of my first class-History. I stuck headphones in my ear and turned the volume up on my MP3 as I meandered the hallway in search. Every now and then, I spied a camera or reporter in hiding, and shot them dirty looks. Who are they following? They all seemed distracted by someone, but I could never get a good look at the source. I pulled open the door to my history class, and stepped in as the bell sounded. Technically, I wasn't late…I was in class. Everyone was seated but me, and only one seat remained unoccupied. Apparently, the source of the media converge was seated among my class since Ms. Avery shooed many cameramen and reporters out before class could begin peacefully. I stood by the door, not wanting to interrupt the teacher's rant. Ms. Avery spotted me lounging by the door and ordered me to sit, and I obeyed unresistingly. I sat in the last empty seat in the back of the room and many of my classmate glared at me incredulously. What? I gave them all looks back and focused on the teacher instead.

"Good morning," she addressed, "How was everyone's summer? Good? Well, as you all know," she cleared her throat nervously, "we have a guest here." With that, she motioned for a classmate to stand. He did gracefully, and I was interested immeadately. Everyone could tell what he was—vampire. His jet black Goth hair, dark clothes, and cream white skin reflected the stereotypical vampire. No wonder the media went crazy. Vampires had never been allowed to mingle with humans in preservation of our safety. I instantly grew tense for he sat right beside me. That's why the seat was unoccupied, I gathered. No one would willingly sit next to _that._ When I stilled, he peered down at me, sadly amused. He seemed sorrowful yet expecting of my reaction. The teacher continued and he released my eyes from his gaze. My eyes had widen when he locked eyes with me, but when he looked away I inhaled a breath. I hadn't known I'd stopped breathing.

"This is Vanyx. He will be here for the whole year as a student exchange student, and I expect everyone to be courteous to him." As the teacher finished, I heard Vanyx snort when she mentioned everyone being courteous. He sat down, and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye as the teacher wore on through the lecture. Vanyx was scribbling on a note leisurely while reacting oddly to different phrases the teacher said. I seemed ironic that I got sat next to the vampire when all the desks were arranged in twos with ample space between them since this class was relatively small. I leaned closer to him warily and looked at him as I whispered, "What are you laughing about?" He smirked at me. Man, he was gorgeous…but that wasn't the point. His cold hand brushed up my thigh teasingly, and he whispered back, "Only human thoughts, love." I scooted farther away from him as I saw a few human heads turn my way. I intentionally focused all my thoughts on the lecture on the European Renaissance, but some things escaped my mental filter. I had a feeling they weren't my own thoughts though. They were his, and he was channeling his thoughts through me as well, but he was having just as much trouble as me concentrating on the lecture. Some of his memories had to do with the lecture, I think. My mind swam through the visuals of William Shakespeare's original productions and famous artworks in process as he observed the artist create them. Other thoughts were more of a fantasy, considering I wasn't about to give him the time of day. I mental relayed that to him, just to be sure his daydreams of _us_ stayed only that, daydreams. I have no doubt that he heard me for his self satisfied smirk never wavered, and when I messaged him mentally, he would glare at me with raised eyebrows as if I was conversing regularly out loud. He kept his hands to himself, at least.

When class ended, I stood up coolly, and picked up my book bag and slung it on my shoulder before I felt a cold spot in the air near me. I turned around, but he wasn't there any longer. Vampire speed, I sighed. I was relieved to be rid of him, and I felt more relaxed and free when I didn't have to monitor my own mind. I jumped when a hand took mine, but immediately calmed when I heard Cole's voice.

"What's the matter, Ren?" Cole whispered curiously, "Did I scare you? You're so jumpy." I nodded mutely, and figured the concerned look he gave me seemed oddly intimidating. Possessively so. I brushed it off, and pecked him on the cheek and replied, "Tomorrow night, right? See you at eight!" I called, then ran down the corridor to my second period. Luckily, he wasn't there. But others of his kind were. There was Lucy, a snooty blond with patrician features and a deadly cold stare. Michael, who was quiet, moody, and antisocial.

Then there was Lain, the most entertaining out of the bunch. For being a vampire, he milked the role for all it was worth. He donned a long leather jacket, black clothing underneath, and the girls, oddly enough, swooned after him. The boys in class distained him, but he had an interesting soap opera playing with each of his fans before one of the older boys got a hold of him and he disappeared before the upperclassman could throw a punch. The upperclassman caught a fellow class mate in the face and got detention. Third period and fourth I got lucky and had all humans in my classes, but lunch was split into first and second lunch so I doubted I would be as fortunate. I sat by myself as I watched other students pass by with lunch trays after I had finished my lunch. Cole had second lunch, so I was a little lonely with no one to talk to.

"Lonely?" a voice whispered seductively soft. I whipped around, but saw no one. I turned back around, and saw him sitting directly in front of me chuckling.

"Vanyx." I scowled. "Go away."

"Why, love?" he teased. "Are you embarrassed to be associated with us? Or is it just me you aren't fond of?"

"You." I answered, bluntly honest. He smirked, and leaned forward so the people behind him couldn't overhear him any longer and they lost interest quickly.

"Isn't that original. Normal humans hate us, but you hate me specifically." He commented, looking cross. I shrugged and averted my eyes.

"You would've read that from my thoughts anyway. Why exactly are you sitting here?" I asked casually, trying to disguise my annoyance with him. He smiled charmingly.

"You looked lonely." He replied, his hand briefly touching my knee. I stared at him contemptuously as he withdrew with feigned innocence.

"Don't do that." I warned. He leaned closer, and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't do what?" he breathed. I got up, and stalked away toward the exit. When I reached for the handle, he blocked it.

"Come on now," he said, "Don't get angry with me."

I glared coldly at him. "Vanyx." I said in a warning tone.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. Two

A/N: I decided I want to dedicate my chapters. So, this one is dedicated to Shiloh Heartless. Hope you like.

VampLoverNight92

I didn't hear from Vanyx for two weeks after he let me push past him in the cafeteria. He wouldn't even acknowledge me in class. I wondered what I did wrong, but he never listened to my thoughts again. Finally, I thought as I caught up to him walking alone in the hallway.

"Vanyx?" I called from beside him. He wouldn't even look at me. "Vanyx?" I bit my lip in contemplation. How could I get his attention?

I took a piece of paper that I had folded in my back pocket from passing notes in class, and slowly jabbed my hand with it. Tiny droplets of blood escaped my skin, and Vanyx's eyes were glued to my hand curiously.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not." All I could think was-Denial. He had been avoiding me in class, in the hallways, and even at lunch. I retracted a Band-Aid from my pocket also. "Why do you keep Band-Aids in your pocket? What else do you keep in there?"

I laughed. "The administrators make us keep Band-Aids with us at all times. Just in case."

"You mean just in case you bleed, and we accidentally bite you?" he asked incredulously.

"Don't know," I shrugged, "I don't see the usefulness. If you bite me, what's a Band-Aid going to do? By then, you could have killed me. You either intend to kill or not. Band-Aids don't help. However, the PTA demands they be mandatory anyways."

"It won't matter. I can still smell the blood."

"I told you they aren't useful. But I'd better have one on before they see me flaunting my blood in front of you. That could be bad."

"Too late." An achingly familiar voice sounded. I turned around and I cringed. Cole.

"Hi, um…"I started as he roughly pulled me by the arm. I flinched at his forcefulness, and struggled. "Cole. Let go! You're hurting my arm!" He dragged me along the hall and outside into the sidewalk between our classrooms and the library.

"Ren!" he yelled as I flinched again. "What were you doing? I saw the whole thing! Why would you cut yourself? Don't you know what those creatures are? They're blood thirsty! He could have killed you!"

I saw it again. That possessive controlling look. This time it was one time too many. I waited for a break in his rant.

"Cole, I want to break up." I muttered softly. His shouting hadn't intimidated me, but I feared his reaction now. He seethed. He breathed loudly as he attempted to regain his control, and I thought it more likely that he'd kill me before Vanyx.

'_Ren, Careful.'_

I heard Vanyx's voice in my head. I glance around in all directions, but I couldn't see him.

"You," Cole whispered then built up into a shout, "want to break up!" His hands fisted, and I knew what was coming soon. "Let me guess," he continued as his fists grew tighter and tighter, "You want the vampire?" I stepped back away from him again as he recoiled to punch me head on.

"Cole," I said, "You wouldn't." I glared hatefully at him.

He threw the punch and hit my upraised arm with a solid thud. Ouch, I mentally whined. Bruises were a definite.

"Bastard." I mumbled as I frowned at my arm. He recoiled again as I surveyed my arm, but we were interrupted. Michael peered around the corner of a building.

"Not a good idea." he advised Cole as he shook his head. Cole didn't turn away from me, but addressed Michael coldly.

"Why not, leech?"

"She, I'm afraid, is under Vanyx's protection at the moment. Hit her again, and you'll be the one wounded. I felt it necessary for me to warn you first since it would be unfair."

"Well," snarled Cole. He rambled on, but none of it sunk in. I stood there in awe at myself. What had I seen in him? How could I have dated such an ass? I slapped a hand to my forehead, and it caught Cole's attention.

"Oh," I squeaked as I noticed he was looking at me now, "you're done already?"

He punched my stomach hard, and I doubled over. Michael grimaced, and yelled, "Vanyx, not yet. See if they can work this out. It's none of your business." I looked around again. Where was Vanyx hiding? School was during sunlight hours. Another vampire myth shattered. How could he hide during the day?

I leaned back onto the ground and kicked out my foot as I held my stomach. My combat boots caught Cole in the crotch and I smiled to myself. Yep, I still got it. Cole had no idea who he's messing with.

Michael stifled a laugh as Cole doubled over too. A cold hand pulled me up, and I saw Vanyx's amused face.

"You know," he said conversationally, "that doesn't work on vampires. We can't feel a thing. No pain and no emotions."

"I'm sure you can." I argued. "If you drink blood, don't you lust after it? You feel lust." He nodded reluctantly. Apparently, his natural instincts weren't his favorite topic to discuss. Michael strolled away, and I recalled him being absent in all his classes today. Cheater, I thought. Vanyx kicked Cole in the side before walking me to class.

"I don't want to." I complained. "I'm sore. You can't make me if Michael doesn't have to."

He sighed and we sat outside in the grass hidden behind a building that provided plenty of shade.

"So," he commented as he smirked, "You left your boyfriend for me?" He knew the answer was no, but he liked to tease me anyway.

"No." I answered flatly. "I left him because he's a psycho."

"How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Shut up."

"That's alright. Now you have me."

"I don't want you." I teased.

"Yes, you do." He said seductively as he toyed with a strand of my hair.

"No, actually," I protested, "I'm angry with you."

"Why?" he asked as he pretended to pout. I laughed. He looked pretty bad pouting. He dark eyes sparkled, but his lips curved downward with two pinpricks of white poking out.

"You avoided me."

"That's only because I haven't fed in weeks. The hunger pains are starting to come, and I have to live off blood capsules."

"Blood capsules?" I questioned. He dug a hand inside his jeans pocket and fished out two small, red gel capsules. I picked one up and held it in the sunlight. "And this is blood inside here?"

He nodded, and I replaced the capsule on his palm.

"What does it taste like?"

He seemed startled by the question, and looked at me confused.

"You mean, what does blood taste like?"

"Yes, compared to these capsules."

He struggled to detail and explain, but in the end, he settled on real blood was sweeter and more satisfying in favor than capsules. Like candy versus a whole grain bar.

"But, I can only take willing blood. Around here no one would donate, so I take these."

"How much of a donation?" I queried. He glanced at me, smirking again. I was falling in love with that look. His long jet black hair casting a dark shadow over his garret eyes that swirled, reflecting his amusement.

"As much as offered." he answered.

"Okay, then." I suggested. "Just don't kill me." I pulled my hair away from my neck and sat up in the grass. I was starting to tan from lying in the sun to my dismay. He put up a hand.

"No, no. Not here. The school would expel me before I could say, 'vampire bat'."

"Can you turn into a bat?" I questioned, and his irresistible grin grew widen. He nodded and mischievously vanished instantly.

"Vanyx?" I called as I looked around uncertainly. In the grass, almost too small to spot except from my angle of view was a baby bat. The tiniest one ever, I'd bet. It licked my hand, and I was struck with an idea. "Vanyx, how bad do you need blood?" The little bat danced around excitedly and I laughed. "That bad?" It nodded dutifully. I held him up to me eye level and decided to conspire. "Okay, then, I have an idea. You will have to stay hidden for this to work." He attempted to climb up the sleeve of my jacket, but all it did was exhibit what I would have to play of as a gigantic cyst. Not going to work. I pulled him out carefully by his tiny bat wing sticking out of the end. He looked at me again. "How about in my purse?" He jumped into my purse as I held it out opened. "I will be pretending to be sick, and demand I drive home.

_'You could tell them that I'll drive you home because you're sick.' Vanyx mentally explained._

"No, you really think they'd trust you? We're talking about the people who supported the 'Carry Band-Aids' idea. They wouldn't allow it. Just stay hidden." I pulled my purse up my arm.

_'What's the point of this plan?' Vanyx asked curiously with his head poking slightly out the opening of my black purse._

_'To get to my house.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because no one will be home, and you need blood.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'Now hide.' I commanded. _I entered the main office with a push of the door and stared at the clerk for some time. God, I thought, I hope this goes alright. How long can Vanyx hold that form?


End file.
